My number 1
by SesshGurl
Summary: Set in modern day tokyo. Kagome has her two kids, and her no bullshit attitude and was under the impression she didnt need a man. Until she met Sesshomaru. Will his half-brother try his luck again, or will her past strike first.
1. Chapter 1

Excuse the lack of question marks. Something is wrong with that key on my computer. There are _some_ because of spell check.

**DISCLAIMER: Do NOT own**

A tall figure stepped into the bar, seemingly looking for something. His imposing silhouette pausing momentarily as he saw a familiar face. He stepped into the dim lighting, magnificent beauty radiated from him, ethereally so. His hair was pulled in a low ponytail, leaving his bangs to lightly frame his strong jaw. His nose was small and pointed, lips were thin and pale, just like his skin so white and so smooth it could've been mistaken for marble. He raised his head and his golden eyes lighted in recognition. Another figure raised their hand beckoning him over. Walking over silently he sat in the next bar stool.

"Ah Sesshomaru, you made it." The man greeted

"That remains to be seen Naraku." The one named Sesshomaru smirked. Then he looked around expectantly and paused as he caught sight of what he was searching for. Up on the stage a women set up instruments. She seemed to feel eyes upon her because she rose and looked straight into his eyes. His gasp was barely caught by his companion; he too joined to look and was shocked into silence. The woman was beautiful. It was her eyes though; her eyes are what caught his attention. It looked like she was blind; the only thing keeping this thought at bay was the intense stare she washed over him. Her hair fell freely down her shoulders right below her bust. She turned away ending the staring contest. She then sat at the piano and began to play. The bar grew quiet as they listened, soon enough she began to sing, her voice soft but powerful.

**Close enough to start a war**

**All that I have is on the floor **

**God only knows what we're fighting for **

**All that I say, you always say more**

**I can't keep up with your turning tables **

**Under your thumb, I can't breathe **

She shook her head as she ended the verse. Then her voice got stronger, more beautiful.

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me **

**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me **

**I can't give you, the heart you think you give me **

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables **

**To turning tables **

**Under haunted skies I see you, ooh **

**Where love is lost, your ghost is found **

**I braved a hundred storms to leave you**

**As hard as you try; no I will never be knocked down **

**I can't keep up with your turning tables**

**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,**

**No I won't ask you, you to just desert me **

**I can't give you, what you think you give me**

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables **

**Turning tables **

**Next time I'll be braver **

**I'll be my own savior **

**When the thunder calls for me **

**Next time I'll be braver **

**I'll be my own savior **

**Standing on my own two feet **

**I won't let you close enough to hurt me, **

**No I won't ask you, you to just desert me**

**I can't give you, what you think you give me **

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables **

**To turning tables **

**Turning tables, **

**Yeah Turning ohh **

**(Turning Tables-Adele)**

She ended softly and closed her eyes. Her hands slowed on the piano Cheers broke out loudly, she slowly stood and bowed.

"Wow she was something eh' Sessh" Naraku looked at his friend expectantly

"Hn, quite." He still couldn't get her eyes out of his mind. They were filled with so much turmoil. They were permanently burned into his memory. Then a sweet voiced broke them both out of their musings.

"What could I do you boys for" The same woman stood in front of them, hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Uh vodka on the rocks…sessh- he looked over and he shook his head- that's it, and I must say you have a wonderful voice Miss…"

"thanks and its Kagome. But here at work, they call me Kat." She winked at them as she left to get his drink.

"Kat eh… I can just imagine what a vixen she is in-" He was silenced with a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Oh come Sessh, it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Oh that was true. He _was_ thinking the same thing, but he wasn't going to admit that to Naraku.

"Actually I wasn't thinking about it." He lied smoothly. Just then she walked up to them and gave Naraku his drink.

"Sorry for the wait Mr.…"

"Naraku. And this is my colleague Sesshomaru." She glanced over to Sesshomaru; she internally rolled her eyes, as he made no move to say anything

' Great another asshole with silver hair.' She thought irritated.

"Nice to meet you both-Ahh!" She broke of her sentence and squealed in delight surprising both men.

"Hey Hiten turn up the radio!" The bar was filled with Eminem and she sung along, not stuttering or missing a beat.

…**We**** touch I feel a rush**

**We clutch it isn't much**

**But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**

**It's lust, it's torturous**

**You must be a sorceress 'cause you just**

**Did the impossible**

**Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous**

**If you fuck me over**

**'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt**

**'Cause I been treated like dirt before you**

**And love is "evol"**

**Spell it backwards I'll show you**

The smirk on her face was almost scary. Her eyes were very far away, her aura turned a bit dark as she said the next lines.

**Nobody knows me I'm cold**

**Walk down this road all alone**

**It's no one's fault but my own**

**It's the path I've chosen to go**

**Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so**

**Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes**

**Bloodsucking succubus, what the fuck is up with this?**

**I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this**

**It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be**

**Like trying to start over**

**I got a hole in my heart; I'm some kind of emotional rollercoaster**

**Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over**

**It's like an explosion every time I hold you; I wasn't joking when I told you**

**You take my breath away**

**You're a supernova... and I'm a**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**

**And I'm aiming right at you**

**Right at you**

**250 thousand miles on a clear night in June**

**And I'm aiming right at you**

**Right at you right at you**

She stopped and looked at her watch as the continued and turned to leave. She grabbed her coat of the rack in the front.

"Hiten Im out. Tell Kagura I'll be back Friday." She turned and threw up a peace sign as she exited.

"Well that was…. odd." Naraku looked at where the girl was just standing

'Yes, odd _indeed_." Sesshomaru mused

"Hey look she left her bag." He pointed over behind the bar. Swiftly reaching over Sesshomaru plucked the bag up and walked out the door, hearing Naraku's shouts of protest behind him. Why was he returning the girls bag? Its not like he really cared. But his curiosity got the most of him when he saw her figure walking hurredly down the street and into an alleyway. Moments later three burly men followed her in and he heard her let out a high-pitched scream.

'How cliché…. I suppose im supposed to save her now aren't I.' he scoffed at the thought.

The most unexpected thing happened then. A burst of light erupted from the alleyway. There were groans and screeches of the men and then he heard her voice yell out.

"You dumb bastards better believe I'll kill you next time." Then she walked out to where one of the men were thrown and gave him and extra kick.

'I stand corrected…. she's a miko.' Then she turned to look at me with those mysterious eyes

"Hey are you following me." Was I. Yes, but why-Ah yes the bag! I held it out to her.

"Does this belong to you."? Her eyes lighted in recognition

"Hey my bag! Thanks. I had my keys in there." She grabbed it and a monstrous sound erupted from the earth. Then it started to rain. I started to walk back to the bar and then she called out

"Wait!" I contemplated whether or not I should turn and my curiosity again got the best of me, and I turned to hear what she had to say.

"Come to my house." My eyes widened, did she just-

"No-no nothing like that!" She hurredly explained as she saw my face.

"I mean it's quite a walk back and I wouldn't want you out in the rain because of me. Just come wait it out at my place." I thought a bit then nodded my head. We went down the road a bit and sure enough an apartment complex was around the corner that was magnificently horrid. How could someone like her live in this dump? How could _anyone_ live in this dump? We went up two floors and ended up at apartment C503. She opened the door and a vanilla and cinnamon scent slapped me in the face. Then two blurs ran across the floor and tackled her to the floor.

"MOMMY!" Did I miss something? Or did both those kids just call her mommy.

"Hey my munchkins." She giggled and got up. One child, a boy had fire red hair with the attributes of a fox demon, and the other looked just like a child form of her but what made it clear that they were both hers were their eyes. Both had those odd eyes.

"Mommy who's that pretty man at the door." She blushed at her choice of description. Pretty. This Sesshomaru is far from _pretty_.

"Ah, ehem. Guys this is a friend from work. He's gonna be here until the rain calms a bit." She picked the girl up and slung her over her hip and continued walking, then halted abruptly.

"Oh crap! I forgot. Kids this is Mr. Sesshomaru, Mr. Sesshomaru this cutie in my arms is Rin, and my son Shippo." She gestured to the boy now sitting in front of the television.

"Sup." Shippo said. Rin shyly waved her hand.

"As you can see, Rin-Rins my quiet little angel. Ship is my bad influence." She giggled at her son's shout of protest. She then realized he was just standing there looking quite uncomfortable and decided to have mercy.

"Um fluffy just make yourself comfortable." He raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Check the mirror." She pointed behind him. He step in view and then he understood the reasoning for the nickname. His hair looked akin to Albert Einstein, fluffed up because of the humidity in the air. Then he saw her come up behind him and he turned to her. She waved a brush at him and gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. He took the brush

"Thank you." He nodded.

"No problem." She shrugged it off and disappeared into the back. He did as he was told and made himself comfortable sitting on the couch behind Shippo who was on the floor.

"You guys hungry." She called. He turned to her and his eyes widened at her appearance. Who knew an overly large shirt and shorts could be sexy.

"Uh-Mr. Sesshomaru… Hel-lo anyone in there." She waved a hand in his face

"Huh." He answered intelligently.

"Can I get you something to eat? "She asked more slowly.

"Sure." He shrugged. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, soon he got up and followed after the lovely aroma it started to produce.

"Hope you like spaghetti, it the brats favorite." She grinned cheekily at the children's indignant calls. He nodded.

"Good. Um so Mr. Sesshomaru."

"Just Sesshomaru is fine." He had just begun to notice her using Mr. before saying his name. It didn't sound right coming from her.

"O-oh ok…. So Sesshomaru." She started, testing the name with out the mister. "What do you do."?

"Im the owner of the Taisho corp." Her eyes widened at the information. _He_ was a Taisho corp.

"T-_the_ Taisho corp. As in the famous people that don't care about anybody but them." She said with rising ire

"I believe you confuse me with my brother Inuyasha."

"That dumb bastard is your _brother!_" she asked in disbelief.

"You know of him." He asked curiously

"_Know_ of him. I almost married the lying son of a bitch!" she paused her rant and I thought she'd direct her anger at me, seeing as though I _was_ his brother. But instead she did something odd. She wrapped her arms around me

"You poor, poor creature." She said, true pity laced her voice

"And why am I a "poor creature"."

"Well because you're _related_ to the cur. At least _I_ can just decide to not see him again! But you have to go home to him." She shook her head in a way that said

'Poor poor bastard', he had to laugh. His shoulders shook gently and then it was turned into a full-blown laugh. It was Deep and rich. Not like a Santa Claus laugh, but like a guy from a romantic movie laugh.

"What is so funny."? She looked up at him from her position his arms.

"Y-you just called my b-brother a-Ha ha-cur! This could be the start of a beautiful friendship" it was long before he felt vibrations in his chest as she started to shake with laughter. She soon unraveled her self from his grasp and both missed the warmth.

"I guess I did." She grinned. She spooned the spaghetti on three plates and set them at the table.

"You're not going to eat," He asked

"Nah, im not very hungry."

"Thing 1 and Thing 2 dinners ready!" the kids ran over and hopped into their seats.

"Smells good ma!" Shippo said as he dug in.

"It is very good ." Sesshomaru agreed as he took another bite.

"Nope ill be having none of that Ms. Stuff I call you Sesshomaru you call me Kagome got it." She smiled. He nodded in agreement.

"Good, now who wants dessert!"?

"ME!" the kids called. They cheered as she brought out the ice cream and the whipped cream. Soon they all had, had a bowl and the kids went off to bed. Sesshomaru noticed kagome was staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" he asked

"You got a lil something'- she gestured to the corner of her mouth-right there." He wiped at his mouth until she just reached over the table and wiped the whipped cream off with her thumb, and before she could stop herself she put her finger in her mouth. She blushed heavily as he looked at her with wide eyes. The he cleared his throat to save them both from that awkward moment. He stood and went for the door.

"I believe the rain has slowed. I can walk back fine." He opened the door until he heard her call for him.

"Um. I'd like to see you again if that's ok." She asked timidly

"I'd like that." He smiled lightly. She grabbed his and a pin and wrote down her number on his palm.

"How about this Saturday. There is a new restaurant on Grant Avenue I've been dying to try." She said

"Sure what time."

"Um 6-ish." She answered lamely. She had to have the _ish_; she was never punctual for anything.

"6-ish it is." He smiled lightly before leaving. Both had the same thing on their mind.

'What am I going to wear."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Im back! Uh I'm going to try and do these chapters quickly. I usually do it when I get "inspired" so it'll be good. Because ive seen some stories on here that make your brain melt. They are just written so dumbly. Im not the best author…but im sure that my stories wont make you want to stab your eyes…hopefully

**Disclaimer: Don't own…Duh**

"How about this one." she held a strapless emerald dress that grabbed at her bust and did little for her figure, but still left a little to the imagination. The two kids on the floor shook their heads.

"Where is the silver one?" Shippo asked. He got up and rummaged through the closet and finally gave a cry of success

"Here it is!" He held it up to her. This one was a halter-top curve hugger. Sexy and beautiful. She liked it, but it was a bit _too_ sexy for a restaraunt. Im mean unless of course she wished to be raped by a waiter. Yes, she could just see it now.

'_Yes ill have that molestation to go please'_ she shook her head from her thoughts before she was reminded of something unwanted.

"Rin." She asked her daughter for her thoughts.

"Its lovely mommy, but I've got something _much _better." Lovely. Where on earth had she gotten that word? She surely hadn't used it. She watched as Rin walked into her closet and disappeared for a few moments before coming out of the closet with a hanger with a black bag over it. She took it from her hands and tentatively lifted the bag to see the dress. It was a beautiful deep sapphire. It was a bit long; it would end about mid calf. But the slit would run up to the bottom of her thigh. This was a curve hugger also. This was a one-shoulder dress; it twined in an odd pattern across her breast, forming a tank top-like sleeve.

"This is perfect. Thank you sweetie." He heard Shippo give a huff.

"Ship Hun. You can pick out my shoes and jewelry." She grinned as his eyes lighted up. He once again rummaged through her closet and picked out cute black pumps, earrings, and a bracelet, claiming a necklace wouldn't look right with the neckline. She suddenly had a thought 'I hope im not making him gay'

"Sesshomaru you sly dog you." Naraku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just because you are my best-friend doesn't mean I wont hesitate to stab you in the neck." He said pausing from looking through his closet. Then he bent down again, throwing things too and fro.

"Sess what are you so worried about." Naraku asked concerned. He never acted so nervous before in his life.

"Im not, I just cant figure out what to wear." Naraku rolled his eyes

"Again I ask what are you so worried about. Just grab some slacks and a dress shirt and for the love of god puts some pants on!" he yelled shielding his eyes from Sesshomaru in his boxers. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and snatched up black basketball shorts and slipped them on.

"You may open your eyes now. Im decent."

"Decent my ass." Naraku muttered. Then he had a stroke of genius.

"Sess where is that suit you never wore to the Corporation Ball." He asked standing up and stepping into his large walk in closet.

"It's in the back, I never looked at it. Why."

"You dolt. Wear that!" Sesshomaru growled low at the insult and walked to the back of the closet and lifted the suit bag up. It was a black suit with a silver dress shirt. Perfect.

"You know. For an idiot…. You're really smart." He smirked as Naraku scoffed.

She paced around her room in a bathrobe preparing for her date; she had started singing a song, as she remembered why she hadn't gone out on a date all these years

**Home is behind**

**The world ahead**

**(**_Flashback_**)**

"_Hey guys im h- What the Hell!" She walked into the house. The kids were tied up in the kitchen. She hurried over and took the tape from their mouths and shushed them as they started to cry. Holding down her oncoming anger she whispered_

"_What happened."?_

"_I-it was Inuy-yasha he tied us u-up so we wouldn't call you and brought a woman in and took her in the back r-room." Shippo hiccupped, holding on to his little sister._

_She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and she slowly walked toward the room. The hallways were dark. Every step seemed to take her father away from the room she heard low moans and grunts in._

**And there are many paths to tread**

**Through shadow**

**To the edge of night**

_She finally got to the door and opened it. Inuyasha was there, naked, rutting with some woman who looked like a stuck up version of her. He whipped his head around_

"_K-kagome! I can explain." Really. She'd like to hear the explanation for this one. How cliché' for him to say that. She held the knife in her in her hand _

"_Inuyasha what made you think tying up my kids was intelligent." She asked darkly. Usually her face would've been stark red at seeing a man in the nude. But she was too angry to think about anything else. He jumped up and inched towards her, wary of the knife, and tried to reach out to touch her._

"_Don't touch me." She hissed holding the knife inches from his face._

"_Kagome just c-calm down-" He whispered then he jumped for the knife and they struggled with it and finally she lost her grip and it clattered to the floor. The other woman jumped up to join the fight._

**Until the stars are all alight**

**Mist and shadow**

**Cloud and shade**

_She started to claw at the woman, and Inuyasha pried her off grabbing her by the hair. The woman got hold of the knife and shoved it into her stomach._

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed._

"_MOMMY!" Both kids had been watching the fight all the way up until the woman grabbed the knife. _

"_K-Kikyo. What have you done?" Inuyasha looked to her._

"_It was self defense, I was merely protecting myself." She yelled over the children's wails. Kagome's sight was going dark. Shippo looked at his mother's hand in pointed disgust and slipped the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at a non-suspecting Inuyasha. _

**All shall fade**

_All was quiet as it almost in slow motion, clattered to the floor. Both demons listened as her heart slowed_

"_Call the police and get out of here!" Shippo commanded. Inuyasha nodded dumbly, and did as he was told after putting on some clothes._

"_And take your bitch with you." Shippo muttered looking at his mother's pain stricken face. Rin sat quietly crying. Watching all of this continue as the light faded from Kagome's eyes. _

**All shall…**

_Shippo held up her hand, and watched it drop limply to her side. The police busted through the door as he heard her heart come to a complete, stop._

**Fade**

**(**_**End Flashback**_**)**

She shook her head from the thoughts and looked at her watch. She needed to start putting her dress on, it was already 5:45. Hopefully this Sesshomaru character wouldn't turn out like his brother. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach through her robe where the raised scar was. Her kids and she had gone through too much for there to be another screw up. Inuyasha wasn't even the half of what they'd gone through.

"Hey momma." Rin came in her room

"Yes what is it." she looked to her daughter and paused in her actions.

"Mr. Sesshomaru… He's a good guy." She was surprised. How did she know? Rin was a great judge in character so she'd keep that in mind. But she wouldn't completely take her word for it. She picked her up from the ground and hugged her.

"I hope so Rin Rin. I hope so."

SO wat did you think of that! I thought it was alright….not my best and not my worst. REVIEW for me please! Any ideas are welcome. Oh and tell me how you liked the flashback. OH! And tell me if you recognize where the song comes from (its one of my FAVORITE movies of all time. I'll give you a HUGE hint…HOBBIT!) lol thanks a mill.


	3. Chapter 3

Im so proud of myself…im doing this fairly quickly. NICE! Um, I don't really plan my writing so im going to just go with what pops into my head. OH the short song from the last chapter was from the movie Lord of the Rings: Return of the king, Pippin sings that. Ugh. Im watching the news and they're STILL talking about that Casey Anthony case LET IT GO! If you're from the US you know what im saying. Oops im droning on again. Hope you enjoy this READ ON!

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWNNNN!**

She turned at the knock of the door and jumped around trying to find her other shoe.

"Uh…o-one minute please!" she searched and searched until she found it in Rins room. Probably in result of her using it for dress up.

"Sneaky little devil." She smiled as she put it on and opened the door. She almost couldn't believe what she saw. Suddenly she heard Justin Timberlake singing 'sexy back'. Honestly she didn't think it ever _left_ this man.

"S-Sesshomaru." She breathed, "You looked wonderful." She complemented as she looked him up in down, wonderful was quite the understatement. He looked quite gorgeous in his suit, with his broad shoulders and slim waist. His hair was braided at the nape of his neck and she then realized how much she liked it out around his shoulders. She looked back up to his eyes and he seemed to be in a bit of a drunken stupor himself, as he looked her up and down.

"U-uh thank you. You look Beautiful." He returned. He was tempted to skip the whole dinner thing and take her to the bedroom. No, no he'd have to be complete gentlemen first before he did anything serious.

"Thanks, and uh, if you don't mind." She walked real close to him and wrapped her hands around his neck and worked her fingers up the back of his neck and unraveled his braid and ran her hands through it to smooth down the waves. He shuddered at the action but was thankful. That tight ass braid Kaede had done was going to make him faint from lost circulation.

"There. Much better. " She said as they started to walk towards the car. Or erm limo.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" She squealed momentarily Sesshomaru became afraid he'd done something wrong.

"What's wrong."

"You have a _limo_! This is so cool." She turned and looked at him in awe. He quirked a brow.

"Inuyasha never rode in a limo when he came to see you." She shook her head in a negative.

"Well" he led her to the limo and opened the door for her, "Im not Inuyasha." She smiled at that. No… he wasn't. For that she was glad.

"So this place you wanted to check out, you said you've never been." She nodded in affirmative.

"Im glad im dressed correctly then, either that or we'll be the two oddballs in a burger joint." He eyed her dressy attire. Kagome blushed. She guessed she _hadn't_ said any specifics.

"Sorry about that." She said bringing her finger up to curl one of her stray locks behind her ear. All of it was up in and intricate style, courtesy of her girl friend Ayame. She'd dropped the kids off and got her hair done up before she'd left.

"It's not problem," He said as the limo came to a halt. They stepped out of the limo and he looked up to see that the resteraunt was in fact very fancy. He wouldn't have expected her to like places like this. But then again, he hadn't expected her to have two kids. She was just chock full of surprises. Thy stepped in and were greeted with a waitress who was now openly eyeing Sesshomaru up and down.

"Hello, how many people will I-I mean we be serving tonight." She asked falsely stuttering. Kagome had seen her type before actually maybe she'd actually seen _her_ before. She saw the girl throw a glare her way and she steeled her resolve; she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"_Only_ two. We haven't the room for a third," she added coolly. The waitress glared and Sesshomaru smirked down at Kagome.

'Quite the spitfire.'

"This way." The waitress beckoned. They were seated at a booth. To Kagome's dismay the waitress came _back_ to take there orders instead of sending another person over.

'She just never quits.' She thought exasperatedly.

"Hi again. Im Kikyo, ill be your server for his evening what can I get you today."

'Kikyo. Why does that name sound familiar… do I know a-NO-it couldn't be.' She thought, then she looked up at her and brown clashed with pale blue. 'The serious version of me!'

"YOU!" The girls yelled.

"You bitch!" Kagome spat. Poor Sesshomaru was caught in the middle, looking like a dumb deer in headlights. (Snickers)

"Don't blame me because you can't hold a man." She spat back with just as much fury.

"You almost _killed _me. Just get away from me." Kagome said tiredly as the memories started to flood back. She huffed and left.

"Uh I wont ask what just happened." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her face. He was wondering though. Had she just said she almost _killed_ her? Oh yes, he'd find out what that was about, but for now he'd leave it alone.

"Id appreciate it." She nodded in agreement. A new waiter came looking distraught, Kagome thanked god it was a male. That was, until she saw him looking at Sesshomaru hungrily

'I can never win can I.' she thought amused at the look on Sesshomaru as the waiter winked at him

"Sorry about the inconvenience. Im Jankostu, what can I get you folks, instead of a hard on?" He said pointedly to Sesshomaru who proceeded to choke on his glass of water. He stopped as he felt the shoeless feet of kagome rub up against his leg. It calmed him a bit, but this man flirting with him so openly still distracted him.

"Uh _honey_ what are you getting." He said, internally pleading that she'd have mercy on him and play along.

"Well _Sweety_ I think I'll have the chicken Alfredo." She said nodding her head in finality. Smirking as Sesshomaru sighed in thankfulness. Jankostu glared at Kagome.

"And I'll have the steak, rare." Kagome and Jankostu looked ready to throw up. He shrugged his shoulders, he was still a demon.

"Ill be right back with that." Jankostu hurried not forgetting to throw kagome another glare.

"Well. I don't think im the only one who thinks you're hot." She smiled, as he looked at her in faked dismay.

"That was awful-You think im hot." He smiled as she blushed. She huffed at his amusement.

"Yes, but don't go getting a big head." She blushed again as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then she finally caught on.

"Ugh not like that you perv, get your mind out of the gutter." He laughed at her obvious discomfort. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Around her and everyone else. She just made him… happy. Yes happy was the exact thing she had made him. And the strange thing was he had only just met her but he felt he had known her forever. He still felt her rubbing on his leg with her foot, he figured she was doing it subconsciously and said nothing about it. The only thing that stopped that thought was when it started to reach up higher, and higher. He snapped his eyes to hers instantly he glared at her as she looked at him innocently. It finally got to his inner thigh and hiss control was slipping, his current ehem, _excitement _was very apparent.

'That'll teach him not to make fun of me.' She thought as she removed her foot, much to the dismay of the demon on the other side of the table. But oh no he wasn't one to back down so easily. He would leave her in the same painful wanting he was in. He reached his hand under the table, thankful for the long table cover, and tugged her into a slumped position ignore her screech of protest. He trailed his finger up her thigh, expertly avoiding tugging on the dress. His eyes on hers the whole time, until he was quite close to her sacred area. He pushed his palm against her now slightly wet panties and reveled in her gasp of pleasure. He then snatch his hand back quickly straightening, and smirking at her huff of displeasure. He hadn't really helped out his situation, actually he probably worsened it. Bu he got her back, that was all that mattered. They'd both need ice cold showers after that.

"Here you are." The very feminine voice of Jankostu made them tear their eyes away from each other. He literally dropped the Alfredo in front of kagome, hoping the sauce would get onto her dress. He then took his sweet time setting down Sesshomaru's raw steak with seasoning.

"Hope that's alright we left some it a little bloody so it wouldn't leave you hurting. " Hurting. Why would it leave him hurting, then he listened to the next line,"Wouldn't want that to be to dry before it goes in the old' hole." Sesshomaru suddenly wasn't all that hungry, and that had killed his arousal completely. He was almost sure it'd never come to life ever again. He almost was reduced to talking to it. Something along the lines of,

'C'mon little buddy jump! Don't let the fag get to you. Think sexy thoughts, think sexy thoughts!'

"Aha, um thanks-ha ha-that'll be all." Kagome seemed to be having a dandy time laughing her ass off in her seat. Until he reached under the table and pinched her thigh.

"Ouch, down boy." She giggled rubbing her abused ligament, "Wouldn't want you're new boo to get the wrong idea." The laughs started anew. She looked at his serious face and stopped.

"Im sorry, you just looked so uncomfortable it was funny." She explained.

"Didn't know you were homophobic." She muttered smirking

"Im not. I just would prefer people not to threaten my anus." He said so seriously Kagome thought she bust a gut laughing.

"O-oh my-ha ha ha-gosh. Y-you did _not_ just say that." Her laugh was musical and calming to him. He decided he'd always give her a reason to laugh and be happy. Oh gosh, he was falling for her. Hard.

There evening went something like that the rest of the night. It was wonderful, it happened like that for a couple of weeks. She was officially his girlfriend. They continued going out with the kids, they'd instantly loved him. Everything was great. That is, until Inuyasha showed up.


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Author's Note: I meant to ask you all how the last chapter was…..sooooooo HOW WAS IT! Oh and Um guys I need a little help with the next few chapters. We all know Inuyasha can be an idiot. And Sesshomaru does not know what happened with him, Kikyo, and kagome. I just need some ideas. So leave some ideas in the reviews which I DO appreciate. Uh and tell me how it is. Is it good, funny…I get good stuff from you guys. I want to be a writer so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. FLAMES are different from constructive criticism. Because some of you are down right nasty to people you don't know. Oh and im going to tell you where Kagome got the kids in the next few chapters, so be guessing who the dads are, ill be pulling some characters from different anime series. But its not a crossover, All right. Thanks a mill


	5. Chapter 5

I'm trying to work swiftly but I get lazy ya know. Thank you to the people who gave me ideas. They were greatly appreciated. It gave me an outline:

Foxgodess07

Lady Match-Maker (yours was really cool!)

**Disclaimer: Don't O-W-N**

They were at the bar for family night. So that meant that it was kid friendly, so you weren't admitted if you walked in looking like a slut. Rin and Shippo enjoyed that. They we're waiting for Kagome to get on stage and sing. It was for fun so she wasn't wearing anything special. Her attire consisted of a loose-banded long sleeve shirt with boyfriend jeans and Chuck Taylor's. Sesshomaru sat beside her with his arm lazily thrown over her shoulder. He kissed her check and went off to get drinks. Then she got a tap on her shoulder and turned with a smile to see whom it was. Her smile quickly disappeared as she saw his face.

"Hey Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Both kids turned around one with a look of shock, and one with anger.

"Get away from my mom Inu-baka!" Shippo jump in front of her, soon Sesshomaru returned, livid at the sight of his younger brother

"Hanyou you have no business here." He said holding Kagome protectively by the waist; the children then clung to his legs as they saw Inuyasha's eyes turn slightly red.

"Get your hands Offa' Kagome." He growled. "She doesn't want you touchin' her."

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_**Inuyasha over here!" She waved and blushed as he gave her one of his famous 100-watt smiles.**_

"_**Hello beautiful." He swooped down and gave her a kiss and she thought she would melt. The she was roughly pulled away and she looked at the two people in horror it had been two years since she saw their faces. Two years since she'd been so brutally raped**_

"_**K-kyo, S-sasuke. W-what are you doing here." They smiled evilly. Kyo's red hair bounced slightly as he flicked it away from his face. His red eyes gleamed as he looked at her with lust. She switched her gaze to Sasuke; he looked like such a soft-spoken, nice person. His bluish black hair lifted slightly as the wind blew by. His dark eyes were also glazed over with lust. A Kitsune demon and a human, who woulda thought they'd be rapers-in-crime. **_

"_**I don't know. We thought we'd pay a visit to our favorite slut." She struggled as they started to pull her away.**_

"_**Get your hands Offa' Kagome!" He yelled rushing at them. They threw her to the side, and prepared to fight. Inuyasha had knocked them both out before they could do any serious damage. They walk back to her apartment and she was shaking. Inuyasha reached for her face and she winced.**_

"_**Kagome listen to me." She looked up, "I would never hurt you. Never."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

She scoffed and shook her head. If only that were still true. Then she had finally caught on to what he had just said.

"Oh really, and why is that. He is my boyfriend." Kagome smirked as his scowl was replaced with a look of surprise.

"Kagome, baby why did you leave me, you know I love you." He grabbed her hand Kagome looked as if she was about to slap him as she raised her hand. But she put it down.

"Shut up idiot. You know damn well why I did what I did, you're lucky I didn't put you in jail." She quieted her voice so the attention they started to get would lessen.

"What did I do?" The Kids, and her, even_ Sesshomaru_ who hadn't known what happened looked at him like 'You know damn well what you did.' And he still looked clueless. So she raised her shirt to show the raised scar, slightly pinkish brown.

"This is what you did." She put her shirt down and pointedly looked at him, daring him to deny it. He took the challenge apparently.

"I didn't do it! Kikyo did it." Her face got so red it looked like a fire truck.

"You lying son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru had already taken the liberty of covering up Shippo's ears. Hiten; one of her friends from work, covered up Rin's.

"What the fuck do you mean you "didn't do it". You're the fucking cause of it you dumb fuck! Kikyo would've done _nothing _if you hadn't brought her into my home. You even went so far as to tie up my kids, you sick fuck." Everyone had their eyes on them by then and she didn't even get to finish the rest of her rant as Sesshomaru held him up by his neck.

"You did _what _to her and the children." He whispered darkly.

"I-it wasn't my fault." He choked.

"You dumb lying bastard." Kagome screeched as she jumped and knocked Inuyasha out of Sesshomaru's grasp. She punched him in the face a few times before her kids and Sesshomaru pulled her of. A few tears slipped down her cheeks

"Y-you sick fuck. How dare you!" She tried to claw her way back to him but Sesshomaru had a tight grip around her waist, he started whispering sweet nothings in her ear starting to calm her down.

"It's all right mom, we're all right here." Rin said. Yes, they were. All of them right here with her. No one could hurt her while she was with them. This was her family. They were everything to her.

"Heh. I guess I deserved that." Everyone turned their heads back to Inuyasha on his elbows wiping the blood from his nose, "But I'll get you back Kagome. You belong to me. I love you Kagome, you can't leave me" He walked out. But not without leaving a teddy bear and roses setting on the ground where he stood previously leaving everyone lost. Hiten patted Kagome on the shoulder

"You want me to go kick his ass." She smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I do believe I have a song to go sing." She tried to brighten the mood and then realized everyone was still staring. Hiten saw her dilemma

"What the hell are you all staring at? This ain't a movie, so you ain't allowed to watch." So much for family night.

"Im gonna go get on stage now ok." She kissed them all on the cheek, even Hiten which made Sesshomaru growled. Kagome rolled her eyes and proceeded to the stage. She went up and took the mike.

"Uh, hey I'm Kagome and this song is dedicated to my kids and my boyfriend Sesshomaru." She looked at him and winked His eyes widened as his name was called, and he listened more closely. She sat at the piano and began to play. Then she started to sing, her voice was soft

**What's your definition of it? How's it make you feel?**

**Tell me what'd you say that truly makes it real**

**Kings and queens, philosophers have tried so hard to find**

**Tell me what it means to you, dear, never mind**

**Love is kind when the world is cold**

**Love stays strong when the fight gets old**

**Love is a shoulder to lean on, love is you**

**Loves like the water when the well runs dry**

**Quench my thirst, keep me alive**

**Just need one sip, baby, love is you**

**Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you**

**Is it possible there's a kiss that's so divine?**

**Or am I just too fool? Is it all in my mind?**

**Is there something chemical? A scientist might say**

**Well, love must be drug to make me feel this way**

**'Cause love is my permission to be who I am**

**Knowing the business 'cause you understand**

**Freedom to breathe, oh baby, love is you**

**Loves like a kiss when the sun goes down**

**Holds me tight when no one's around**

**Love's what I want to hold on to, love is you**

**Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you**

**Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you**

**Love is kind, it makes me stronger**

**I don't have to look no longer**

**You're the one I'd cling to, love is you**

**When the chips are down**

**Love will stick around**

**I'm so glad I found, love is you**

**[Chrisette Michelle-Love is you]**

She ended it with her kids running up on stage and hugging her.

"That was pretty mommy." Rin said

"Yea that was awesome, love is you too momma." Shippo agreed

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smiled. Just then Rin whispered in Shippo's ear and he grinned, then they both whispered in Kagome's ear

"Really-Ya don't say-Right now. -Oh alright." She answered and motioned for Sesshomaru to sit. She moved back to the mike.

"Uh we're going to amp it up a bit." She snatched up a guitar from the back and Hiten got up on stage and manned the drums. The kids stood there ready to dance like a couple of ya-hoo's waving to Sesshomaru. He smiled and gave a nod. They started to play, she was right when she said she'd amped it up, but her voice always started up soft.

**I scraped my knees when I was praying**

**And found a demon in my safest haven, **

**Seems like**

**It's getting harder to believe in anything**

**Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts**

**I want to know what it'd be like**

**To find perfection in my pride**

**To see nothing in the light**

**Turn it off in all my spite**

**In all my spite, I'll turn it off**

**And the worst part is**

**Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff**

**And in the free fall I will realize**

**I'm better off when I hit the bottom**

**The tragedy it seems an ending**

**I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending**

**We're taking shortcuts in for solutions**

**Just to come out the hero**

**Well, I can see behind the curtain**

**The world's cranking, turning so wrong**

**The way we're working**

**Towards a goal, that's not existent**

**It's not existent but we just keep believing**

**And the worst part is**

**Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff**

**And in the free fall I will realize**

**I'm better off when I hit the bottom**

**I want to know what it'd be like**

**To find perfection in my pride**

**To see nothing in the light**

**Just turn it off in all my spite**

**In all my spite, I'll turn it off**

**Just turn it off again, again, again, yeah**

**And the worst part is**

**Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff**

**And in the free fall I will realize**

**I'm better off when I hit the bottom**

**And the worst part is**

**Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff**

**And in the free fall I will realize**

**I'm better off when I hit the bottom.**

**[Paramore-Turn it off]**

"How were we?" She asked Sesshomaru trying to catch her breath.

"You were great." He said dully. She knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" She touched his arm lightly.

"What happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo Her mind went blank "Do you not trust me enough to know is that it! Or is there something you did you don't want to tell me." He asked

"No it's just… a lot happened and I don't kn-" she was cut off by him

"A lot happened! So you are a slut." He spat uncaringly. He wasn't doing it to be mean, but she'd failed to mention any of this and she claimed she "loved" him. He assumed she was doing something awful. That was, until he saw the kids faces stained with tears. But what made his heart quiver was when Kagomes face was stained with tears.

"So that's what you think… I knew this was to good to be true. You're no different from your brother." She stormed out with the children, Sesshomaru just stood there looking at their backs thinking.

'Kagome… Don't go.'

OMG SESSH is sooooooooo dumb. LOL I know your like "YOU MADE HIM THAT WAY!" but I did it for a reason, which I will soon figure out the answer to…. Um anyway, thanks again to the people that gave me their ideas. As you can see I just mushed them together. UH Review please! Tell me what you think! Personally I don't really like this chapter compared to the rest. Thanks a mill


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

He paced around his room back and forth.

"Stop it. You look like a deranged cat." Naraku snapped, he was watching T.V but couldn't help hearing Sesshomaru's footsteps, and seeing him go through the same motions over, and over. "What's the matter with you."

"It's Kagome." He answered quickly. Naraku looked at him stupidly.

"Dude, when I say "whats wrong" you're supposed to go "nothing" so we can get on with our lives. But no you just had to tell me." He explained exasperated. Sesshomaru quirked his brow then rolled his eyes and continued to pace.

"All right, All right, I'll help as long as you stop that." He rubbed his temples tiredly "Now tell Naraku whats wrong." He smirked as Sesshomaru scowled an stopped pacing.

"It's Kagome. I-I called her a whore. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong and now she hates me." He hated to admit he needed help but he did. He was in some deep shit. He'd made her _and _the kids cry.

"I-I don't know what to do. She left and said I was just like Inuyasha." He spit his name out like the foulest thing he'd ever tasted.

"Wait, wait. What has any of this have to do with the half-breed." He smiled a the name, this is why they were friends.

"Before me, that was who kagome was with. He apparently did something that almost killed her and then they split." Naraku looked at him in amazement

"You're related to a dumbass, you know that right." He asked. Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I know."

"Well you want to get her back don't you."He asked as stood up. Sesshomaru looked at him with an annoyed tick in his eye

"You know I do."

"Than say sorry." He told him plainly

"What." He cocked his head cutely

"Say sorry." He said more slowly

"What." He asked again

"Oh my god." He yelled, then smacked him in the back of the head, "Swallow your pride, deflate your ego and then say S-O-R-R-Y." he rubbed the back of his head trying to reduce the oncoming headache

"Dammit Naraku! I heard you! If you touch this ones person again I won't hesitate to take action."

"Sessh, that threat didn't work in the feudal era, it won't work now." Narak smirked then started to walk of "Remember what I said!" he threw back before he exited the room.

I know that was short, but I think im going to separate the Kagome and Sesshoamru scenes into different chapters until they come back together or something. I've been lacking in my usual flow so sorry about that. Uh thanks for the help so far though. Review! Thanks a mill


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

I heard a knock at the door and rolled my eyes. If it was another bouquet of flowers she'd punch the deliverer.

"Mom do you want me to get that." Shippo asked lightly. I hated for them to see me like this. I've been on the couch for a few days, barely getting sleep. I'm pretty sure the bags under my eyes had their own bags. They were probably red and puffy, because every time she got to sleep she would dream about the day she left him. She heard another knock and looked at the door.

"Yea ship, go ahead and get that." He nodded and walked slowly towards the door and opened it.

"Uncle Miroku! Uncle Koga!" She tried desperately to try and make herself look happier as she heard her brothers names yelled out. Hell even Rin who was sulking right along with her was rubbing furiously at her permanently looking watery eyes. The two men walked inside and stared at her in shock.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Miroku hurried to her side, Koga following right behind. She looked at their faces, the last time she'd seen them was when Rin and Shippo were two. Now they were both 6. Miroku's hair was at his shoulders and in a low bushy ponytail, unlike that little rat nub he had there. He had those beautiful deep blue eyes, courtesy of her father, but Koga had his deep black hair up in a high ponytail, the end of his ponytail was still touching his shoulders. His eyes were like hers though. A startling blue she had learned to love.

"N-Nothing I was just thinking." She then hugged them both, like she said it had been a while. Her family claimed she was a disgrace by getting knocked up and finally got the nerve to send her away. But her two brothers fought for her right to stay until she just left on her own. Tears were trailing down both of her cheeks as she whispered

"I missed you guys so much." Miroku took over and shushed while running his hands through her hair. He kissed her on the head and then handed her over to an impatient Koga. As soon as she was in his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Hey there baby sis." His voice cracked as he looked into her eyes. Her and Koga had a special bond, they were the oddballs of the family while Miroku; the eldest was the more obedient one. That didn't mean she loved him any less, but the with her and Koga it was almost like they could read each other's minds.

"What are you guys doing here." She unraveled herself from Koga and looked at the two curiously. Koga scratched the back of his head,

"Well mom broke down when you left and said she missed you and whatever and sent us to come get you." She looked at him stupidly

"What for! Has she forgotten _she_ was the one who sent me away?" She hissed. Koga walked over and picked Rin up.

"Hey my favorite niece. Don't you think your momma should go see grand-ma."

"No Uncle, I don't." she answered with a slight shake of her head. Koga's eyes bulged at her answer.

"See! Rin even says no." she stamped her foot on the ground in frustration

"Kagome think rationally about this." Miroku tried to sooth her. He was always the most calm and composed of the three, she guessed he got it from her father; he was always the peacemaker. Well except for when they decided to kick her out he was.

"I am rational, about as rational as a chicken with its head cut off." She whipped her head around to him

"Mama just wants to see her only daughter again, since you've been ignoring her recent attempts to reach you" He tried to leak some guilt into the comment, but she caught it.

"Oh no, you're not gonna guilt me into this. I've already got enough people accusing me of things I haven't done, and I damn well haven't neglected my mother! Whom might I add was the one who kicked me out for being a RAPE VICTIM!" Everything was silent after that. She hadn't meant to let it slip, it just did. Her brothers knew something happened but she hadn't told them she was forced to do it. Rin and Shippo… she was pretty sure they had an idea. They were smart kids. She had told them their dads used to be her good friends. But did some things to her she couldn't forgive them for. So she sent them into Rin's room and explained to her brothers what happened.

**(Flashback)**

"_**Kyo! Sasuke! Check out this old building." She stood in front of an abandoned warehouse in the not-so-nice end of town where the boys had convinced her to go. Her two best friends grinned secretly at each other, she looked at the quizzically then she shrugged her shoulders and started to tear down the plywood that was nailed carelessly to the front of the door. She was sixteen, what did she care that the plywood was probably up for a reason. She tore the last piece down and fanned the air around her as dust flew up from the ground. She walked in and looked back out to where the boys were standing, but found they were gone.**_

"_**Guys…. Where are you? GUYS! This isn't funny." She walked deeper into the warehouse and saw old shoes scattered on the ground. So it was a shoe factory. How boring. She opened a small door and screamed as she saw a skeleton head. Then she stopped when she heard snickering behind her. He whipped her head around to see the two of them looking at her innocently. She walked over and punched them both in the shoulder.**_

"_**You jerks!" she said as she walked away and looked into the closet. She picked up the skull and studied it. "Where'd you two get this from? It looks really real." She said in awe. The closet wasn't small, but it wasn't all that big either.**_

"_**That's because it is." She laughed and then quieted when she heard no laughing. Severely creeped out by their morbid humor she slowly put it down and started to back up out of the closet when she heard the door slam closed and two clicks signaling it was locked. She turned quickly and pointedly glared at them both**_

"_**Ok very funny now open the door and let me out!" She tried to shove passed Sasuke who just shoved her back and onto the ground. She laid there on her elbows and looked up upset**_

"_**What the hell guys! I just want to get out of here." She tried to get through the door again and Kyo took his claw and pushed her back with his one finger.**_

"_**I don't think so Gome." **_

"_**Well why not." She yelled**_

"_**Because we thought we could have a little fun." His eyes glazed over in lust. She looked at him and started to shake in fear. Kyo advanced her and she hurredly backed up until she hit a wall, Sasuke came to the side and pushed her forward and held her hands tightly behind her back, she struggled but his iron grip on her hands wasn't budging.**_

"_**What's wrong Gome? I thought you liked us. You wouldn't mind relieving us of a little tension would you." He eyed her hungrily then he pointed at his prominent erection with his eyes. That's made her struggle even more violent but sasuke wouldn't let go. She cried as he hiked up her skirt and held it there so it wouldn't be in Kyo's way. He clawed through her underwear and she let out a loud cry as the wind hit her woman hood. Kyo pulled down his pants and his erection bobbed up towards his stomach pre-cum spill from his head. Kagome screamed and tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, she was sure to have bruises on her wrists. Kyo came in front of her and positioned himself to enter her.**_

"_**Why." Her voice cracked and tears were running rampant trailing down her face.**_

"_**Oh don't cry. This won't hurt a bit." Kyo smiled evilly and he swiftly entered her. She screeched and started bawling; she felt her hot blood trailing down her legs. She screamed and screamed as he pushed harder and faster, grabbing roughly at her breasts until she felt him shoot his liquid inside her. Her voice was gone by the end of it. Any scream of pain came out in rasps. Then Sasuke took his turn and it wasn't any different. They both had exploded their seed inside of her. She thought her ears had deceived her as she heard a short spurt of a siren outside. Then it became louder and louder. The boys pulled up their pants and took of leaving her on her hands and knees trying to pick herself up off the ground. Then the police came in**_

"_**Excuse me miss, do you know this is private property?" One asked her. She couldn't answer, her voice was shot. She wouldn't have answered if it weren't. She looked up at him and could tell he was demon, but his aura was mixed with that of a human. Half demon. His hair was silvery white with to adorable dog-ears twitching at the top of his head. His eyes were like a fire just starting to burn. He opened his mouth and spoke again **_

"_**Miss do you know-" He tried again but stopped as he saw blood seeping through her skirt. He rushed over and cradled her in his arms as he looked at the other cop who was staring at her dumbly.**_

"_**Get me a medic you dumbass!" he snarled. The other officer hurried out. He carried her outside where the ambulance was waiting.**_

"_**Miss I need you to tell me what happened." She glared at him wanting to scream**_

'_**Use your nose jackass!' apparently he got the picture as he tentatively sniffed her. His eyes widened and searched hers for answers. She slowly nodded her head and resisted cocking her head to the side in question as his eyes turned slightly red.**_

"_**It's alright now. We're going to take good care of you until we can get you back home." He started to walk away but she snatched his wrist. He turned around with a lifted brow.**_

"_**Im kagome." She rasped. "Th-thank you, you saved my life." A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of what could've happened if they hadn't came when they did.**_

"_**Im Inuyasha." He said and reached out and wiped her tear away. "I'm glad I did."**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

'Inuyasha' she thought he was the one for her at one time. Her heart broke into a million pieces that day with Kikyo.

"Kagome why didn't you say anything." She was engulfed by a hug from both men.

"I-I didn't want you to worry." 'Or go on a killing rampage' she thought as she looked at them.

"And what did you mean by having enough people accusing you of things." Miroku looked at her curiously.

"U-uh well." She then explained Sesshomaru and what he said, oh and the whole event with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… You don't mean dog-breath do you." Her brother glared as she nervously scratched the back of her head and tittered.

"Uh no." She said unsurely.

"Kagome don't lie to me. Do you mean the idiot dog policeman that works at Taisho Corp.?" he asked again. She nodded her head and he let out an impressive growl (remember he's human)

"So dog breath is the one that helped you." He grumbled. She nodded.

"I wish that never happened Kags." Miroku said. She gasped and punched him in the arm.

"Don't wish that!" She yelled appalled. They looked shocked "your beautiful niece and nephew would not be here were it not for that happening." They conceded and nodded in understanding.

"So about this Sesshomaru character." He grinned as Kagome blushed.

"You really love him." Miroku asked, she nodded sadly.

"I wanna forgive him but that really hurt. He made the kids cry too." Miroku nodded and looked at Koga

"What do you say we go _talk_ to this Sesshomaru character." Kagome snapped her head up with her eyes wide.

"Don't hurt him!" She knew kagome was a demon but that scared her even more. Both of her brothers were extremely powerful priests. Miroku put his hands up.

"No I was kidding we really _are_ just gonna talk." Kagome looked at him and wacked him on the back of the head and he chuckled nervously.

"Well come on big bro." Koga ushered from the door.

"We'll be back later ok." Miroku kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door. She stared at it with a pout; Koga didn't give her a goodbye kiss. As soon as she thought it the door opened again and Koga came in and kissed her on the cheek. They laughed

"That's weird how you do that." She gave him a final squeeze and let him go and try to fix the mess Inuyasha created.


	8. Quickie Authors note

Srry I know there were a lot of things in that last chapter that were like _What._ But I was trying to give you guys a longer one. Uh Review and tell me if it was good, great, or ok or whatever. You guys are great motivators and I thank you for your help.


End file.
